It Might Be Perfect
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Situations where Beck and Jade's jobs push them togeter and into romantic situations. Yay. I hope you guys like it.
1. A Waitress and A Chef

A Waitress and Chef

"I need my head waitress in here now!" Sikowitz screamed.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," a minor waitress said. She was rushing dishes in and out but it was chaos without the head waitress assigning tables.

"I have like two of every order in here!" Beck, the head chef, hollered at the waitresses.

"Well I'm sorry no one's out here delegating!" one screamed back.

"Well where the hell is the chic who organizes the tables?" he yelled still trying to cook and manage the tickets at the same time.

"You told her that she didn't do anything that important, she's probably pissed."

"Well Beck call her this second and apologize!" Sikowitz yelled.

"She doesn't do anything?" he yelled still cooking.

"Well you're having issues without her!"

Beck sighed and grabbed the land line and started dialing.

"Hello," Jade said rushing in wrapping an apron around her waist. "Sorry I'm late a guy plowed into the back of my car."

"Are you ok?" the head chef asked without thinking.

Jade shot Beck a curious look but nodded "ya I'm fine," she said.

Jade quickly grabbed the plates out and handed them to the tables they were ordered for. "Get in the kitchen," Jade barked at every waiter that she passed. "Ok everyone listen and listen quick," she yelled as they all gathered around her in front of the restaurant floor plan. She assigned everyone their tables and ordered them to go greet all of their tables. "Also," she called as they went to take off "apologize for the mix ups."

Everyone nodded and Jade went over to the tickets. "What are you doing?" Beck asked her.

"Organizing," she said looking at all of the tables and trashing the duplicates.

"Thanks for saving the night," Beck said meeting Jade just outside the door. It was her job as head waitress to lock up every night.

She looked over at him "oh so now I'm important?" she quipped.

He sighed "I'm sorry about that. Hey you said someone rear ended you right?"

"Yes," Jade said heading down the sidewalk towards home.

"What a ride?" he said, his hands in his pockets and he rolled on the top of his feet seeming nervous.

Jade turned towards him and paused. "Ya sure," she said and walked to his car with him. He reached out and took her hand. She looked up at him but his eyes were dead locked ahead of him, she smiled lightly.


	2. A Designer and Her Model

A Designer and Her Model

"Jadelyn," her timid assistant Something Vega called her.

"What," she asked trying to finish her drawing.

"The male models are here," she said.

"Good," Jade stood up and pushed her lingering assistant out of her way. "Take me to them," she said picking up her sketchbook and continuing to sketch while Something led her to the casting room. "Send in the first five, why do I not have pictures and resumes in my hand?" Jade asked and instantly there were five in her hand and fifteen more in front of her. "Better," she commented.

The first five teen boys walked in. "No," she said not even glancing up.

"But Miss West you didn't even look at them," Something protested.

"Do you enjoy working here Miss Vega?" Jade asked looking up at the girl.

"Um, yes ma'am very much."

"Then stop questioning me and do as I say, next five," she annunciated clearly.

"Yes ma'am," Something sent in the next five, then the next five and then the last five. None of them were good enough.

Jade groaned as she stood and was still lacking a muse male model. "Excuse me," a kind male voice said.

"What?" she asked spinning around and seeing one of the models.

"Thank you for the opportunity," he said handing her a red rose. Her cheeks flared red and she looked up at him confused.

He began walking away "hey," she called and he turned. "Which one are you?" she asked softly.

He grinned from ear to ear "Beckett Oliver."

Jade pulled out his picture and then looked at his face, they were like two different people. She flipped it over to his resume and noticed not much on it. She bit her lip "you need a new headshot," Jade said tossing his disgusting one in the trash.

"Is, that it?" he asked confused.

"Be here at eight tomorrow or you're fired," Jade called over her shoulder as she smiled and sniffed the rose in between her fingers. This would be a good muse model.


	3. A CEO and His Secretary

A CEO & his Secretary

Jade sat at her office flipping through files on her computer. "No! No! NO!" a man said throwing his door open and letting it slam against the wall. Jade jumped a bit and looked over at the startled man. "Where is my new secretary and why can't temps do anything right?"

Jade stood up "here," she said handing him a coffee. He looked at her confused for a moment. "If you don't take it I have no problems drinking it myself."

"Who are you?" the man asked taking a sip of his new coffee.

"I'm Jade West your new secretary," the girl said winking at him. "I've already organized your files and started your schedule for next week."

"Really?" he asked "oh also I'm Beck Oliver," he extended his hand for hers.

"I know who I work for," she smirked and went back to her desk.

Beck went back into his own office and peaked out the window in front of her desk. She looked great! Was having such a gorgeous secretary safe? Or allowed? He sighed as he let the blinds close and he went back over to his large desk. He rocked back and forth thinking about how boring it was.

He peaked back outside and looked out at the new secretary. He slowly went out into the main part of his office. "How's it going?" he asked looking over the desk.

"Fine," she continued typing without looking at him.

"Have you met anyone here yet?"

"Just you, I'm not a fan of people," she shrugged.

"Why don't you like them? I'm sure you attract a lot of male friends."

Jade looked over at him "are you hitting on me?"

"What? No!" he laughed nervously.

She smirked up at him and then looked him up and down. "I get off at five, but I'm sure you knew that," Jade said standing gathering a few files. "But for now I need to get these copied." Jade walked off and Beck sighed going to lean on her desk. He missed and fell to the floor ungracefully. Jade looked back and chuckled a little shaking her head.

**AN: Sorry this one isn't that long. But I still like it. Just to let you know I'm working on some original stories so I'm not sure how frequent updates will be. Check out my Victorious forum: Moving Victorious Up. I'll make a deal with all you guys I'm really trying to get some attention to my forum so if you subscribe to the forum I'll open a page specifically for requests on my stories. So if you subscribe you can request an update on my stories. So there's the dealio so this'll accomplish three of my goals: 1- get attention to my forum ^.^ 2- have motivation to update my stories and 3- have time for my original stories. I also think I'm going to set up a Twitter account soon I think. So let me know what you guys think. Love ya'll ~Serene**


End file.
